Nikki Newman/Gallery
Melody-Thomas-Scott-JPI-LARGE.jpg VictorandNikki.jpg Newmans.jpg MelodyThomasScott.jpg tumblr_lkdj0pl9BE1qervgso1_500.jpg tumblr_lj9a6afKiS1qiz02io1_500.jpg Melody thomas scott blogal.jpg 050608_scott_445x580.jpg Opening Theme.png Nikki aggravated.jpg Nikki x bottle.png Nikki biting nails.jpg Nikki milkshake.jpg Jack and nikki.jpg Nikki newman white gown.jpg Mad nikki.png Nikki victor hug.png 220px-Scott, Melody Thomas JPI 2007 4.JPG VictorandNikki.jpg Nikki's finger.jpg Nikki and Dylan.jpg Nikki1.png Nikki insecure.jpg Nikki drinking.jpg Nikki upset.jpg Nikki getting upset with Paul.jpg Nikki and her bff Katherine.jpg Nikki aggravated.jpg Nikki Victor argument.jpg Nikki pleasant.png Nikki hospital.jpg nikkikiss.jpg nikkin.jpg nikkipaulchris.jpg niktor.png Nikki 2654.png Nikki at grave.jpg Nikki distressed.jpg nikkinewman.jpg Nikki needs a hug.jpg nikki and vic.jpg nikki lavender.jpg Nikki meeting maureen.jpg nikki court.jpg nikkihalloweencostume.jpg Nikki with dylan.jpg Nikki funny arrested.jpg Nikki's Blueberries.jpg Nikki drink.jpg Nikki's secret in jeopardy.jpg NikkixPaul.jpg nikkivictor3.jpg Nikki and Victor drinks.jpg Nikki Alcohol.png Nikki meets Katie.jpg Nikki the undercover alcoholic.png lucychristening.jpg abby2.jpg Nikki-Victor-remarry-4th-time-during-Y-R-s-40th-anniversary.JPG KatherineNikki.jpg Nikki blue mascara.jpg nikki90.png nn1.jpg NikkiN to Mariah.jpg Nikki and Victor talk.jpg Nikki at Paul's hospital bed.png Nikki x Alcohol at Underground.jpg Nikki drinks 2day.png nikki drinks.png Nikki caught in her own lies.png Nikki wedding.jpg Nikki swirl.jpg Nikki vs Avery.jpg Nikki sees Sticky.png VictorxNikki kiss.jpg VictorxNikki.jpg Nikki in on it.jpg Nikki surprised.jpg Nikki and Vic at door.png Nikki drink with deacon.jpg Nikki tissue.png Nikki by Paul's side.jpg nikki fights with sharon.jpg Nikki and Dylan's first Christmas.jpg Nikki 125.jpg Nikki vs Ian.jpg Ian threatens Nikki.jpg NikkixIan.jpg Nikki rehab.jpg Nikki and Jack talk.jpg Nikki realizes.png Nikki tape.jpg Nikki and Victor.jpg Nikki wed.jpg NikkixDeacon.jpg Nikki and Maureen at bar.jpg Niktor wedding.jpg Nikki confession.jpg Niktor 40 years wedding.jpg Sharon vs Nikki 2.jpg Victor and Nikki2.jpg Victor Niktor Nikki.jpg Victor and nikki.jpg Victor Nikki Niktor.jpg Victor and Nikki on YR.jpg nikki sit down.jpg NikkixVictor support.jpg NikkiAlmostDropsKatie.jpg KatieChristening1.jpg Nikki 2015.jpg Nikkiallbentouttashape!.jpg Nikki and horse portrait.jpg Niktor wedding profile.jpg NikkiN2.jpg nikkipro file.jpg Nikki Newman drink.jpg Nikki roof collapse.PNG Nikki is rescued.PNG nIKKI SAVED.PNG Nikki upset.PNG Nikki storytelling.PNG Nikki tells it like it is.PNG Nikki & Phyllis trapped.jpg NICK SUPPORTS nIKKI.PNG Nikki fear.PNG Nikki teary.PNG nikki informed.PNG Vicki supports Nikki.PNG Nikki's kids support her.PNG Nikki 512.PNG Nikki swelled up.PNG Neil belligerent with Nikki.jpg Nikki ran over Christine.PNG nikki empathy.PNG Nikki Neil support.PNG Nikki Neil confidence.PNG Nikki Neil pep talk.PNG nikki lip.PNG victor hold nikki's face.PNG Nikki watching.PNG nikki drool.PNG Nikki explains.PNG Nikki victor shock.PNG Nikki Blueberries court.jpg Nikki ceiling.PNG Neil wants to confess.jpg Victor & Nikki talk about the accident.jpg Nikki upset again.png Nikki Vicki talk.jpg Nikki at Crimson Lights.jpg Nikki purse.JPG nikki rush.png Nikki worried.jpg Nikki drive.jpg Nikki confides in leslie.PNG Leslie Nikki talk.PNG Nikki 45.PNG Nikki fed up.PNG Nikki and Neil accident.jpg Nikki in the box.jpg Nikki and Neil accident.jpg Nikki and Neil.jpg Nikki Blueberries and Neil.jpg Katie's Christening.jpg Y&R cast informed about Katherine.png Nikki beauty.jpg Ashley-victor-nikki.jpg The-Young-and-the-Restless-Nikki-Intervention.jpg NikkivVic.png Nikkie lies.png Nikki guzzles.jpg Nikki gets defensive lying.jpg Nikki pours a glass exposed.jpg Neil Nikki Billy Abbott.png Nikki mellowed out.png Neil helps out Nikki.jpg Nikki plowed over Christine.jpg Nikki Newman Melody Thomas Scott.jpg Nikki wine glass.jpg Nikki at her fake funeral.png Nikki confides in Neil.png Nikki Victor Niktor.jpg Nikki and Neil at bar.png Nikki Newman CBS.jpg Nikki hair poof.jpg Nikki at her own funeral.jpg Nikki drunk and angry.jpg Nikki Victor ghostly.jpg Nikki struggling.jpg Nikki confusion.jpg Neil helps Nikki again.jpg Nikki-Newman-Melody-Scott-the-young-and-the-restless-4975408-391-399.jpg 45bc94a3822e7c6aae67580c67b85279.jpg Banner newmans.jpg Nikki Jack wed.jpg Niktor.JPG Katherine's memorial 01.jpg Nikki tells Jill.png Nikki & Phyllis.png Danger in Disguise.png Victor & Nikki Halloween 2015.jpeg Victor & Nikki Halloween.png Victor & Nikki Halloween 2.png Nikki confronts Diane.jpeg Nikki comforts Avery over Dylan.jpeg Nikki Remembers Murdering Diane Jenkins.gif Ian attacks Nikki.gif Victor kills Nikki & Jack's Baby.gif Jack & Nikki grieve their Baby.gif Newman Christmas party.png Newman Christmas Party toast.png Nikki Neil NYE kiss.gif Nikki-Vicky.jpg Victor-Nikki fancy.jpg Nikki-Vic.jpg Nikki meets Sully.jpg Snippitynikki.png Nikki3.png hobo nikki hat.jpg Nick Nikki Lily Newman.jpg dylan nikki 1.jpg Hobo Nikki Vikki.jpg Socialite Victoria & Hobo Nikki.jpg Victor & Nikki Newman.jpg Victor Nikki Victor's Mother.jpg Victor Nikki chilling.jpg Nikki in Vikki house.jpg Victor Nikki berry.png Nikki Vikki Mom 1.jpg Vikki Nikki Mom 4.jpg Vikki Nikki Mom 2.jpg Victoria Johnny 1.jpg Victor Nikki berry.png NikkiswirlVic.jpg Nikki necklace.PNG Nikkiindigo.PNG Nikki earring.PNG Nicoleblonde.PNG nicolen.PNG Nikki shock.PNG Nikki clap.PNG Nikkiblue.PNG Nikkinono.PNG Nikki credits.PNG Nikkinice.PNG Nikkiphone.PNG Nikpaul.PNG Naul.jpg nikki paul.jpeg Nikki defensive.jpg Nikki scrunch.PNG Nikki123.PNG NikkiN6.PNG Nikki beatup.jpg Nikki-taunted-by-hilary-YR-CBS.jpg NikkiVictor6.jpg NikkiNick2.jpg NikkiVicki.PNG Shylan&Nikki.jpg Ian holds Nikki hostage.jpeg Ian Nikki.jpeg Ian Nikki syringe.jpeg Nikki Newman1.jpg Nikki Newman2.jpg Nikki Newman3.jpg Nikki Newman4.jpg Nikki Newman5.jpg Nikki Newman6.jpg Nikki Newman7.jpg Nikki Newman8.png Nikki Newman9.jpeg Nikki Newman10.jpg Sharon Nikki Milk Bath 2.gif Tessa Nikki Reed band.JPG Nikki & Tessa perform together.JPG Nikki keeps Tessa's secret.JPG Nikki MS flare up.jpg Nikki crippled by painful MS attack.gif nikki in pain.jpg Nikki Victor piano concert.jpg Newman family 2017.jpg Chick Niktor concert.jpg Nikki plays piano concert 1.jpg Nikki plays piano concert 2.jpg Nikki sees Victor punch her son Nick.gif Nikki-has-another-flare-up-YR-HW.jpg newman piano concert.jpg Nikki Jack cabin 2.jpg Jack & Nikki make out at Abbott Cabin.gif nikki jack kisss.jpg Jack & Nikki fresh start.gif Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg Nikki’s prison dream.jpeg Nikki, Victoria, and Sharon on trial.jpeg Sharon, Victoria, and Nikki in a prison transport.jpeg Sharon, Victoria, and Nikki are at the Abbott cabin.jpeg Category:Galleries